WTF?!-ness Wiki
Im Rampenlicht } } This Wiki is about WTF?!-ness, an Internet Comic, which will be released in German and English. } Wiki-wordmark.png|Hontō no jinsei: 1.1. - The beginning of an end|link=TBA|linktext= DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Hontō no jinsei: 1.2. - TBA|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Hontō no jinsei: 1.3. - TBA|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Hontō no jinsei: 1.4. - TBA|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Hontō no jinsei: 1.5. - TBA|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Hontō no jinsei: 1.6. - TBA|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Hontō no jinsei: 1.7. - TBA|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Hontō no jinsei: 1.8. - TBA|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Hontō no jinsei: 1.9. - TBA|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Hontō no jinsei: 1.10. - La mia vacanca estiva in Italia|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|WTF?!-nesu Shima: 2.1. - Seishun Bus Guide|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|WTF?!-nesu Shima: 2.2. - Rinda’s Diet|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|WTF?!-nesu Shima: 2.3. - Castaway?|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Ta no sutōrī: 3.1. - Don’t worry, be HAPPY!|link=TBA|linktext= DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Ta no sutōrī: 3.2. - TBA|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Ta no sutōrī: 3.3. - Respect|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Ta no sutōrī: 3.4. - We have to accept it…|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Ta no sutōrī: 3.5. - DAMN historical!|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Ta no sutōrī: 3.6. - This story is pure LOVE – …well, at least it’s called like that!|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Ta no sutōrī: 3.7. - Beginning with this Book Store…|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Diari Cover NO FONT.png|Ta no sutōrī: 3.8. - Diari|link=Diari|linktext=Diari! Wiki-wordmark.png|Ta no sutōrī: 3.9. - Es esta Linda|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Ta no sutōrī: 3.10. - La Linda 02|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Reroadetto - Ekusutora sutōrī: 4.1.1. - a new era is starting!!!... I thought...|link=TBA|linktext= DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Reroadetto - Ekusutora sutōrī: 4.1.2. - TBA|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Reroadetto - Ekusutora sutōrī: 4.1.3. - TBA|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Reroadetto - Ekusutora sutōrī: 4.1.4. - TBA|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Reroadetto - Ekusutora sutōrī: 4.1.5. - TBA|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Reroadetto - Ekusutora sutōrī: 4.2.1. - TBA|link=TBA|linktext= DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Reroadetto - Ekusutora sutōrī: 4.2.2. - TBA|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Reroadetto - Ekusutora sutōrī: 4.2.3. - TBA|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Reroadetto - Ekusutora sutōrī: 4.2.4. - TBA|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Reroadetto - Ekusutora sutōrī: 4.2.5. - TBA|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Reroadetto - Ekusutora sutōrī: 4.3.1. - How I met my Bestie|link=TBA|linktext= DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Reroadetto - Ekusutora sutōrī: 4.3.2. - TBA|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Reroadetto - Ekusutora sutōrī: 4.3.3. - TBA|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Wiki-wordmark.png|Ta no ekusutora sutōrī: 5.1. - TBA|link=TBA|linktext=DESCRIPTION TBA Newest release date: Diari - WTF?!-ness 3.8. (27.6.13) 27.7.13 } ---- Tuesday, 18.6.13 - ''' ~Piiruru is planning to post a Wiki-page per week (starting at the 1st of July)' ---- thumb|242px ''Since those Wikis help me to stay on top of things, I've decided to try to post one page per week! It's not necessary to post one page every week, but trying to stay up to date is a nice training because I'll stream my works once and have to stay in time! I won't do one of my Shi-Series Wiki's completely and than take the next (well, this is pretty much impossible, since textures and pictures will possibly change). So I'll probably have a WTF?!-nic week or 2 and than a »Butterfly« Butterfly-ish week after, who knows?... --WTFnesu (Diskussion) 20:29, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ---- Tuesday, 18.6.13 - ''' 3.8. to get another "Restock Release"' ---- thumb|166px ''Due to ~Piiruru's last exam the release date for the story of Desudemondi & Usato was pushed back for a second time - the next official release date has to be announced. "I worked hard, but now I'm pretty afraid, 'cause one of the teachers whose going to test me is' a very strict and complicated one! Secondly I am nobody who's good at presentations anyways! I hope to get a good 3 (~ grade C)...". However, since the exam will be at 11 o'clock (next Tuesday) I'll soon have more than enough time. It was just a bit too much to handle those 2 thingys in such a short period of time. I can't guarantee to be able to announce a new release date next week, but I'll try to find one! --WTFnesu (Diskussion) 18:50, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) blabla lll }}} } Âsuto AsukaFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Âsuto Asuka |link=Âsuto Asuka|linktext=Âsuto Asuka! Âsuto Fuji NoâFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Âsuto Fuji Noâ |link=Âsuto Fuji Noâ|linktext=Âsuto Fuji Noâ! Âsuto NoâFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Âsuto Noâ |link=Âsuto Noâ|linktext=Âsuto Noâ! Âsuto Minzi AsukaFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Âsuto Minzi Asuka |link=Âsuto Minzi Asuka|linktext=Âsuto Minzi Asuka! Âsuto Suteven NoâFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Âsuto Suteven Noâ |link=Âsuto Suteven Noâ|linktext=Âsuto Suteven Noâ! Aimai MinkaFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Aimai Minka |link=Aimai Minka|linktext=Aimai Minka! SmallProfile-imageAimaiSutera.png| Aimai Sutera |link=Aimai Sutera|linktext=Aimai Sutera! BeidiruChaneruFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Beidiru Chaneru |link=Beidiru Chaneru|linktext=Beidiru Chaneru! BēreruRisaFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Bēreru Risa |link=Bēreru Risa|linktext=Bēreru Risa! BēreruRisaKatarinaFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Bēreru Risa Katarina |link=Bēreru Risa Katarina|linktext=Bēreru Risa Katarina! BiheTimuFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Bihe Timu |link=Bihe Timu|linktext=Bihe Timu! BurokkuhofuRouisaFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| BurokkuhofuRouisa |link=BurokkuhofuRouisa|linktext=BurokkuhofuRouisa! Chibi Katorin FuranjisukaFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Chibi Katorin Furanjisuka |link=Chibi Katorin Furanjisuka|linktext=Chibi Katorin Furanjisuka! Chibi-Kurīku KatarinaFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Chibi-Kurīku Katarina |link=Chibi-Kurīku Katarina|linktext=Chibi-Kurīku Katarina! Chiminiero FuranchesukaFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Chiminiero Furanchesuka |link=Chiminiero Furanchesuka|linktext=Chiminiero Furanchesuka! ChokorētoSukaiFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Chokorēto Sukai |link=Chokorēto Sukai|linktext=Chokorēto Sukai! DanekkuFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Danekku Rafaeru Yôn Jerome |link=Danekku Rafaeru Yôn Jerome|linktext=Danekku Rafaeru Yôn Jerome! Deru AruminFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Deru Arumin |link=Deru Arumin|linktext=Deru Arumin! DDDFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Desudemondi Diamondi Diavoro |link=Desudemondi Diamondi Diavoro|linktext=Desudemondi Diamondi Diavoro! Desudemondi MariaFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Desudemondi Maria |link=Desudemondi Maria|linktext=Desudemondi Maria! Doitsuman RauraFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Doitsuman Raura |link=Doitsuman Raura|linktext=Doitsuman Raura! Fuberu AnnikaFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Fuberu Annika |link=Fuberu Annika|linktext=Fuberu Annika! Fuberu ChesshikaFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Fuberu Chesshika |link=Fuberu Chesshika|linktext=Fuberu Chesshika! Fuberu YôannaFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Fuberu Yôanna |link=Fuberu Yôanna|linktext=Fuberu Yôanna! Furanku BierunFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Furanku Bierun |link=Furanku Bierun|linktext=Furanku Bierun! Gugeruyamaeru MariusuFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Gugeruyamaeru Mariusu |link=Gugeruyamaeru Mariusu|linktext=Gugeruyamaeru Mariusu! Gorihhi OigenFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Gorihhi Oigen |link=Gorihhi Oigen|linktext=Gorihhi Oigen! Hinto DarurinFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Hinto Darurin |link=Hinto Darurin|linktext=Hinto Darurin! IchibanSakuFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Ichiban Sakura |link=Ichiban Sakura|linktext=Ichiban Sakura! IiFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Idonku Insanitî |link=Idonku Insanitî|linktext=Idonku Insanitî! ZindiiMinakoFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Jindî Minako |link=Jindî Minako|linktext=Jindî Minako! Katsuyuki KyûFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Katsuyuki Kyû |link=Katsuyuki Kyû|linktext=Katsuyuki Kyû! Keiken'na-Kokoro MerinaFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Keiken'na-Kokoro Merina |link=Keiken'na-Kokoro Merina|linktext=Keiken'na-Kokoro Merina! Kosutantino MariaruanaFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Kosutantino Mariaruana |link=Kosutantino Mariaruana|linktext=Kosutantino Mariaruana! MajoRinEverinFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Majorin Everin Hazeru |link=Majorin Everin Hazeru|linktext=Majorin Everin Hazeru! MayabeYaseFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Mayabe Yase |link=Mayabe Yase|linktext=Mayabe Yase! MinakoTomokoFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Minako Tomoko |link=Minako Tomoko|linktext=Minako Tomoko! Pîruru Shaiennu Ienniferu MirutaFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Pîruru Shaiennu Ienniferu Miruta |link=Pîruru Shaiennu Ienniferu Miruta|linktext=Pîruru Shaiennu Ienniferu Miruta! R. IenniferuFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| R. Ienniferu |link=R. Ienniferu|linktext=R. Ienniferu! R. SutefanFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| R. Sutefan |link=R. Sutefan|linktext=R. Sutefan! R. DanîruFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| R. Danîru |link=R. Danîru|linktext=R. Danîru! R. DominikkuFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| R. Dominikku |link=R. Dominikku|linktext=R. Dominikku! R. IsaberuFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| R. Isaberu |link=R. Isaberu|linktext=R. Isaberu! R. MarekkuFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| R. Marekku |link=R. Marekku|linktext=R. Marekku! SonshoEndivieFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Sonsho Endivie |link=Sonsho Endivie|linktext=Sonsho Endivie! Supittsu ArinaFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Supittsu Arina |link=Supittsu Arina|linktext=Supittsu Arina! Sutarubakksu MioFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Sutābakkusu Mio |link=Sutarubakksu Mio|linktext=Sutarubakksu Mio! S. FurorianFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| S. Furorian |link=S. Furorian|linktext=S. Furorian! S. NadinFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| S. Nadin |link=S. Nadin|linktext=S. Nadin! Suterumeru NatarîFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Suterumeru Natarî |link=Suterumeru Natarî|linktext=Suterumeru Natarî! Veberu MadorenFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Veberu Madoren |link=Veberu Madoren|linktext=Veberu Madoren! YaguchiYinYinFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Yaguchi In In |link=Yaguchi In In|linktext=Yaguchi In In! YanaseTsuFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Yanase Tsu |link=Yanase Tsu|linktext=Yanase Tsu! Yanetsuki MarunoFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| Yanetsuki Maruno |link=Yanetsuki Maruno|linktext=Yanetsuki Maruno! XXXFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| XXX |link=XXX|linktext=XXX! XXXFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| XXX |link=XXX|linktext=XXX! XXXFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| XXX |link=XXX|linktext=XXX! XXXFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| XXX |link=XXX|linktext=XXX! XXXFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| XXX |link=XXX|linktext=XXX! XXXFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| XXX |link=XXX|linktext=XXX! XXXFullWithBackgroundSmallPic.png| XXX |link=XXX|linktext=XXX! ---- ---- Week 1 (1st July - 7th July) ---- NAME ---- DESCRIPTION... >>read more<< ---- File:Flagdeutschland.gif|20px ☚ German Version File:Flagengland.gif|20px ☚ English Version ---- Visit also related pages! ---- ---- Recent Pages NewPages ---- Kategorie:Wiki